


Chasing false pathways to somewhere

by Yourgayfriendgeorge



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro Redemption, Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Demisexual Mishima Yuuki, F/F, F/M, Gay Kitagawa Yusuke, M/M, Mishima Yuuki Has A Palace, Mishima Yuuki Whump, Mishima Yuuki is an honorary member of the Phantom theives for now, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panromantic Mishima Yuuki, Phantom Thief Mishima Yuuki, Poetic, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Mishima Yuuki, Polyamory, Sakamoto Ryuji is the only straight character, This is just my excuse to make Mishima go through shit, poetic bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourgayfriendgeorge/pseuds/Yourgayfriendgeorge
Summary: Destiny is a fickle thing, one change and suddenly it becomes this violent mess trying to pick itself up and reform.This isn't just one change, this is an entire mirage of changes that leaves for destiny to say fuck it.Alternatively:Mishima Yuuki is many things, and being a selfless idiot is one of them.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Kitagawa Yusuke/Mishima Yuuki, Akechi Goro/Mishima Yuuki, Ann Takamaki & Mishima Yuuki, Kitagawa Yusuke/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki & Niijima Makoto, Mishima Yuuki & Okumura Haru, Mishima Yuuki & Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji & Mishima Yuuki, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Reasons to go to school

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with Persona and thought, Yuuki needs more love.

The sun felt warm against his bruised pale skin. A smile crosses his face, small and barely there but still important to him regardless. People bustle past him, bumping into old and new wounds on his arms and ignorant to the winces he can barely suppress. This was normal of course, Yuuki was used to being ignored, to be left unwanted. 

The school was just in the distance, internally he had dubbed it hell 2.0, looming menacingly and filling the reserved raven-haired boy with dread. Taking a deep breath he reminds himself why he still even attends.

‘Five reasons I still attend Shujin academy: Reason 1….’ Walking through the swarm of people, he barely notices the glares and glances he was getting, ‘I need to graduate.’ 

‘Reason 2…..’ Entering the building, Mishima looks around before heading for his new homeroom, having been changed out of his old one at the request of that man,’If Kamoshida found out I tried transferring, all hell would break loose.’

Kawakami-sensei stood outside of the room, a look of annoyance on her face-only a slight nod being any indication that she was paying attention to her surroundings- he decided that the best course of action here was to simply smile and walk by. Sighing in relief, he sits down in the very back and hopes for the best.

‘Reason three…’ Minutes pass, and Ann Takamaki walks into the room, for a split second they make eye contact, and a rush of fear rolls down Yuuki’s spine. ‘I don’t want Takamaki-san to go through any more pain…’ She gives him a nod of solidarity before sitting two seats in front of him. Fair really, Kamoshida warned them about interacting, saying and he quotes ‘We don’t need any more rumors about dear Takamaki-san to be spread, now do we?’.

Recently, and a part of him was happy he could help any way he could, the volleyball coach seemed to develop some sort of obsession towards Mishima. It was a disgusting obsession, it always felt like he was being undressed by the older man’s eyes.

Shivering, Yuuki snaps his attention back to the board, trying his best to pay attention to the class in front of him. Sometimes he’d fade back into his horror scape of a mind, flinching at noises that were not there and looking at for people he knew were too old to be at this school.

‘Reason four….’ It was around lunchtime when a transfer student was introduced, and the quiet boy was quick to file him under someone Kamoshida and his parents would never want him to hang out with, ‘Anywhere was better than home.’ 

Yuuki’s heart quickened at the sight of the new boy, and while it wasn’t a crush, it was enough to send Yuuki reeling from fear and excitement. He knew he couldn’t pursue this new feeling, not only would no one want to go out with such a disgusting human as himself, but if Kamoshida ever found out he liked boys….

Hell would quickly freeze over.

Shivering, the ravenette stops his intense staring of the back of the new kid’s head, instead deciding that the chalkboard was much more interesting and it does in fact work for a while! Until….

The bell rings and the transfer student turns around and gives him an inquisitive stare. The world stops, and all the quiet boy could do was stare at the boy in front of him. Opening his mouth to say something, anything that would make the sparks that go down his spine stop, Yuuki instead simply smiles, and he knows that his smile looks strained and awkward, before getting up and absconding from the room.

‘Reason five…’ All previous joy from before ebbs away as he gets closer to the gym doors, 

‘There was no escape from hell...so why even try?’


	2. The hellish gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was just not Yuuki's day.

Gym was always a hellish class to him, the uniforms were too short, the air smelled like dirty socks, and Kamoshida always-and when he says always he really means it- chooses him to be the example for bad behavior.  
  
 _Don’t slouch or else you’ll be as short as Mishima-kun._

_If you continue talking like that you’ll end up just like Mishima-kun._

_Continue disobeying you’ll be as bruised as Mishima-kun._

Honestly, at this point dropping out of school didn’t seem that bad of an idea. No, wait it was, never mind, pretend he never had that thought. Oh, deities that dwelled beyond this world please do not let Kamoshida be a mind rea-

“Mishima-kun!” His pleads of course go slightly unheard as a ball of white and blue flies and smashes into his face with a sickening crunch. Collapsing to the ground he wonders if for a few minutes what exactly he did to deserve that, he was nothing if not a realist and the answer to that question was one he didn’t wanna dwell on at this moment.

Laying on the ground, Mishima tries to sit up, tears pricking out his eyes as the discomforting sensation around his nose grows exponentially. He has to breathe through his mouth, the pain too much with each breath he took from his nose. 

‘This sucks.’ He thinks bitterly, finally on his feet and looking at the ground in shame as everyone stares at him. Half-expecting them to laugh, Yuuki looks over at the mock concern Kamoshida plastered onto his face.  
  
“Are you okay Mishima-kun?” His voice was like poisonous syrup, disintegrating his joy and replacing it with bone aching anxiety. It -unfortunately- takes him a bit to grit his teeth and nod, and while many would find his actions foolish, Mishima learned what happened when left alone in the nurse’s office….

  
  


_Sickening brown hues stare at his shaken bare form, no remorse laying behind them._

  
  


Yea, the nurse's office was off-limits….

  
  


The period progresses hellishly slow, with much more subtle attacks aimed his way. It was disgusting how no-one was concerned over the fact that his nose has yet to stop bleeding, or that if it was for him making sure no blood got onto the gym floor, how a puddle would’ve formed around him by now.  
  
When the class does finally end, no one stops to ask if he was okay-they never do- or even offer to take him to the nurse's office. The only kind gesture that does happen is when Takamaki-san hands him her handkerchief and tells him that the bleeding should stop soon.   
  
“Mishima-kun.” Ah, there it was. The ice forming tone of the king, gracing the poor boy with its presence and paralyzing him enough that escape was impossible. A bruise forming grip attaches to his shoulder and forces him to turn around and face his coach with a tentative smile.   
  
“Ah did yo-” Unable to finish that sentence, Yuuki gasps for air, eyes widening in shock as a firm grip presses to his most likely broken nose. A wicked grin was on the athlete’s face as he kept up the persona of a kind teacher.   
  
“Hold your nose like this and tilt your head back, the bleeding should stop after that,” His words, while useful, were only for show, the volleyball coach cared little for his students’ safety, only showing kindness when it was for gain. Yuuki smiles ‘gratefully’ and mutters thanks, his breath hitching when the grip on his nose grows tighter, “I think you should head for the nurse's office, this doesn’t look so good.”

  
  


_Oh, fuck._

“I have to get to class S-Sensei…” It was a weak attempt, but no one could say he didn’t try. A dizzy spell washes over him as the pain grows unbearable. Passing out was so not what he wanted to do today. Then, finally, after what seemed like forever, the bastard had let go of Mishima’s nose and left him to his own devices with a half-hearted ‘Meet me in my office after school.’

He wasn’t looking forward to after school at all….

  
  


_There was nothing he could do though..._

  
  


With that sobering thought, Yuuki heads to English, hoping that class would go better than his previous ones.


End file.
